Christmas Disaster
by Xealvi
Summary: Roxas is coming home for Christmas; and he's got a secret he wants to tell his parents. Upon arriving, he finds his brother Cloud shares the same secret. But will his Christan parents accept them? AkuRoku. CloudxLeon. Mild suggestive themes.


**A/N: Alright! It's four days until Christmas and I have written my first Holiday one-shot! Which also happens to be my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic! I'm so excited, and I hope that this story is well received by all my readers! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything mentioned in this one-shot. Any names or phrases that are related to anyone alive or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

**

**Christmas Disaster  
**

"Hey Rox?" The spiky redhead glances over at the blonde boy, swallowing nervously as he gazes back at the house. "Are you sure about this?"

Roxas reaches over and grabs the redhead's hand. "Come on Axel! You promised! And it's Christmas for pete's sake!"

Axel sighs and runs a gloved hand through his long spiky red hair. He clutches his winter coat closer to him and shuffles his feet where they stand in the snow in front of the blonde's house.

Suddenly, the blonde leans over and stands on his toes to kiss the tall man firmly on the lips. "Hey, don't worry. They'll love you as much as I do."

"Yeah…as much as hard core Christians can." Axel mutters as he gazes warily upon the brightly decorated house.

"They're not _that_ bad." Roxas jumps to his parents' defense, but both men can hear the uncertainty in his voice. "They love me."

Axel glances over at his boyfriend. "But they don't know you're gay."

The shorter blonde closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. "That's why we're going to tell them."

In support, Axel grips his hand tighter; neither of then knowing whether to expect an onslaught, but still prepared for the worst.

After another couple minutes of standing in the silence in front of the house, Roxas takes the first step forward. Then another. And another. One step at a time, the boys finally reach the front door.

"Come on Rox," Axel urges him forward, a sly grin on his face. "My fingers are gonna fall off if we don't get inside soon!"

The joke makes the nervous blonde smile slightly, the goal the redhead hoped to achieve. Axel smiles at him and squeezes his hand tighter.

Abruptly Roxas chuckles and holds out his other hand. "Give me your cigarettes."

Axel's face falls immediately. "What?" He clutches at a pocket in his jacket, where said cigarettes are stashed. "But I need these!"

A smirk appears on the blonde's face. "I told you before! My parents won't have smoking in their house. I'm only protecting you."

Reluctantly, Axel hands over his precious stash to Roxas; who pockets them in his own jacket. Gently, Roxas leans forward to kiss the two scar shaped tattoos under the redhead's eyes. "Thanks bean-pole."

That makes Axel laugh. "At least I can reach the top shelf of the cupboard shortie."

Roxas nudges him, a smile still lingering on his face like frost in the early morning. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Before he can talk himself out of it, the blonde reaches over and raps sharply on the door twice. Then he stands back and waits for the fury.

When the sound of footsteps reaches the boy's ears, Axel puts his hands on Roxas' shoulder's for moral support; gently massaging with his thumbs. He doesn't mean to, but Axel sends a shiver down Roxas' spine even through the heavy winter coat. At the moment he takes a deep breath to steady himself, the door opens.

Something rushes out at them in a flurry of limbs as a blonde boy pounces on the other blonde.

"OhmygoshRoxasIcan'tbelieveyou'reactuallyhere!" The blonde rushes through his words like a train rushing into a station.

Roxas laughs, hugging his older brother back. "I didn't know you missed me so much Cloud!"

Instead of backing off, Cloud just hugs him tighter. "Oh Rox, it's Christmas! Lighten up a bit!"

The younger blonde simply laughs as he pushes his brother off of him. "Who's the poor soul that got you laid?"

This makes Cloud back up, his face a dark red that could rival tomatoes. "N-no one." His words are slurred, and it's obvious a sly smile wants to turn his lips into a grin.

Roxas chuckles. "So do I get to meet the lucky lady?"

The taller blonde's face falls the moment the words are out of his brother's mouth. His face turns an even darker red as he opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

"Cloud?" A masculine voice calls from inside the house. Roxas raises an eyebrow a moment before another boy steps out of the house.

This new boy has spiky brown hair that's ruffled beyond belief. He keeps bouncing back and forth on his heels, but that might be because he wasn't wearing socks. Or a shirt.

Roxas' face burns along with his brothers. Only now does the younger blonde notice that his brother's shirt was unbuttoned, and that his hair was also completely unorganized.

Abruptly an eruption of laughter comes from behind Roxas. Axel is doubled over, his hand on his knees as he laughs loudly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I guess…we interrupted something…eh Rox?" Axel manages to get out through his fit of laughter, making all three boys turn a violent shade of red.

"Roxas," Cloud whispers softly. "This is Leon." He pauses and takes a long look at the brunette man. "We've been dating for four months."

Axel laughs and slings an arm over the smaller blonde's shoulders. "That's nothing! Rox and I got you beat by two months."

"This is Axel." Roxas informs his brother, his eyes wide as he gazes at Leon. "_My_ boyfriend."

Cloud whistles, his skin turning a pasty white. "Well this ought to be a Christmas to remember."

"Hey can we go back inside?" Leon mutters, bouncing up and down on his heels. "I am going to get frostbite if I stand here any longer."

Axel grins. "Best thing I've heard out of your mouth!"

Roxas looks over at the redhead. "That's the only thing you've heard out of his mouth."

He just winks at the blonde as he follows Leon inside, leaving the two brothers to scramble inside after them.

Every boy sighs in relief as they enter the warm house. A fire was already roaring in the fireplace and Leon and Cloud head over to sit there.

After Axel and Roxas ditch their winter coats, they join the other couple by the fire. When they're seated, Axel wraps his arms around Roxas; much like the way that Leon had Cloud in his grasp.

"Well," Cloud starts. "At least it won't be a boring Christmas."

"Mom and Dad aren't home?" Roxas looks up his brother, his eyes wide.

Cloud shakes his head. "Naw, they left about an hour ago. Leon only showed up fifteen minutes ago. I told Mom and Dad that I'd have a friend over for Christmas this year."

Axel lets out an appreciative whistle. "You guys don't waste any time do you?"

Both Leon and Cloud blush furiously as Roxas whacks Axel's arm. "We're trying to have a serious conversation here!"

Axel laughs. "Aw, I'm sorry Rox." He then leans down to delicately kiss the blonde on the mouth, drawing it out for a moment to try and ease his boyfriend's tension.

The older blonde coughs to break them up, even as Leon rubs a hand on his back. "What did you tell Mom and Dad?"

"More or less the same thing." Roxas tells him softly, turning his head to look into the flames. "I'm really worried about what they're going to do."

Cloud looks into the fire along with his brother; both searching for answers they know they won't find.

"Hey, come on you guys!" Axel burst out. "Don't be so down on yourselves! Everything will be fine!"

Leon nods his head at Axel. "And besides, you'll both still have each other. And us."

The redhead grins at the brunette. "I knew I liked you."

Cloud's gaze suddenly becomes steely and he stares straight at the redhead. "Back off bean-pole. He's mine."

Axel just laughs at the threat. "You know, Roxie calls me the same thing! You guys must be related."

Roxas just rolls his eyes as Axel continues to speak. "Besides, only little Roxie over here makes me feel like I actually have a heart."

The smaller blonde blushes and quickly kisses his boyfriend; mostly because he secretly loves those little comments the redhead blurted out every so often.

Cloud relaxes slightly, but doesn't take a wary gaze off of him until he sees the adoring look that Axel gives Roxas when he breaks off their kiss.

"I'm going to go put a shirt on before your parents get back." Leon whispers into Cloud's ear and then head upstairs to Cloud's bedroom; where the couple had been earlier.

"He's cute." Roxas whispers to his brother the moment Leon is upstairs, his face scrunching up like a teenager girls'.

Cloud's face breaks out into a huge grin as he whispers furiously back. "I know right?"

The redhead with his arms wrapped around the younger blonde frowns and whispers into Roxas' ear. "I _am_ right here."

Roxas turns to set his own bright blue eyes staring straight into the redhead's vibrant green orbs. "Yes, but you're not cute."

Axel frowns for a moment, before the blonde leans over and kisses him lingeringly on the lips. When he pulls away, there's a mischievous smirk on his face. "You're the sexiest man I have ever laid eyes on, and I never want to wake up beside anyone but you."

The redhead grins and a twinkle appears in his eyes. "Ooh Roxie, I love when you try to talk dirty to me."

"Who said I was trying?" Roxas smirks. "I can get a whole lot worse."

Axel lowers his lips to the blonde's. "Oh I know you can."

Someone coughs loudly to get everyone's attention. All three males turn to see Leon on the staircase, now with a shirt on, and wide eyes.

He coughs again, just for good measure. "Not that I want to break up that adorable little love fest you two have going on, but your guy's parents are home."

"Shit." Both blondes cuss in unison as they both shoot up from their comfortable seats to run towards the door.

Cloud gets there first, and opens the door to a slightly over-middle aged couple. He smiles at them. "Hey Mom, Dad; guess who finally decided to show up for Christmas!"

Their parents walk inside the door to see Roxas, and with many smiles and hugs, they greet their youngest son.

Roxas smiles up at his parents; it's been a long time since he's seen them. He did move to a college on the other side of the country, while Cloud stayed to go to the local college.

"Mom, Dad." Roxas starts, unsure if he was really ready to take the plunge. "This is Axel." He points to the redhead sitting next to the fire; looking up encouragingly at the blonde. "He's my…my…my…" The blonde looks back at his parent's faces, and suddenly he can't say it. "My friend. The one that I told you about."

Roxas' face becomes pained as he turns away from his parents to look at his brother; unable to look at the extreme disappointment that must be on Axel's face.

But because Roxas doesn't look, he doesn't see the understanding in the redhead's vibrant green eyes as he smiles and talks with his parents. Cloud does though, and steers his parents away to meet his "friend"; going the same way as Roxas did.

Axel stands up from the fire and walks over the where Roxas is. He leans down slightly to whisper, "Follow me upstairs for a moment?"

Roxas just nods his head; his eyes already unwilling hosts to an army of tears that wish to spring forth. Axel grabs his hand, sure that his parents are distracted and then drags him upstairs.

"A-Axel, I'm so s-s-sorry, I don't know why-" Roxas doesn't have time to finish his sentence, for the second they turn the corner upstairs, Axel has turned around and planted his lips firmly on the blondes.

The redhead keeps his lips pressed firmly against the blondes until he finally relaxes. Then he draws out the kiss slowly, not intruding into his mouth at all; just a nice, sweet, innocent little kiss.

He breaks away softly, keeping his face close to the blonde's; their foreheads touching. "Roxas, there's nothing for you to be sorry for." The redhead tightly kisses his nose. "I know I said I wanted to meet your parents as your boyfriend, cause I can't do the same with mine; them being dead and all; but I see you're not ready. And I'm okay with that."

Roxas looks up at him, wrapping his arms around the redhead, his eyes shining. "Really?"

"Yup." Axel smiles at him. "I love you Roxas. And I'm willing to wait if you're not ready."

The blonde smirks suddenly, turning his head slightly to the side. "It sounds like you're giving me the sex talk."

Axel chuckles softly. "But we've already had that talk. And if I remember correctly, you're the one that pretty much jumped me that night."

Roxas ducks his head, blushing furiously. "It's not my fault you look so damn sexy after taking a shower."

Amused, the redhead lifts an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "So now it's my fault?" He leans down close to him to press their lips together.

The blonde smiles through their kiss and whispers softly as he tightens his grip around the redhead's neck. "It's always your fault."

Axel slips his arms around Roxas' waist and pushes him gently against the wall. "You know what kind of damage I can do."

"Just shut up and kiss me already." The blonde whispers impatiently as he leans forward to fiercely kiss the redhead.

Unaware of what's going on upstairs; Cloud is anxiously trying to keep his parents at bay so he can explain everything with his brother. He wants to grab Leon's hand for comfort, but that would completely ruin any chance of some sort of peace they could build with their parents.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Bockmann? Do you decorate the house yourself every year?" Leon glances anxiously at Cloud; he's running out of ideas of things to discuss with their parents; and he was worried about what was taking Axel and Roxas so long.

Mr. Bockmann smiles at Leon. "Yes I do. Every single year! Wouldn't be a good Christian Christmas if I didn't set up properly!"

The next thing Leon knows, he's going on about Jesus and Mary and Joseph and the whole enchilada. The brunette shoots the blonde an exasperated look; normally he wouldn't have minded, but that story has probably been out of that man's mouth at least four times since he entered the house fifteen minutes ago.

Cloud shrugs and sends him a small smile, before glancing back up the stairs. What was taking them? They should be back down here by now!

"Oh, Leon, you simply must see my husband's collection of religious texts." Mrs. Bockmann smiles at him; both seem to have taken a liking to Leon, but Cloud knew that could change in a second.

"Religious texts…"Cloud mutters under his breath, thinking hard. His eyes open to the size of saucers as his parents begin to walk up the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! Wait no!" Cloud shouts at his parents, remembering too late that his father's religious texts were upstairs in his bedroom.

But it's too late. Mrs. Bockmann turns the corner and promptly lets out a scream. As Mr. Bockmann races up the rest of the stairs, Leon and Cloud shoot each other looks of confirmed fear before rushing upstairs after them.

The scream breaks them apart. They both miss the loss of contact, but it's forgotten about a moment later when they come face to face with the blonde's parents.

Roxas' face has gone deathly pale; Axel's eyes keep darting between the two forces. Cloud and Leon come rushing up the stairs and stand behind their parents; their faces going pale too.

"R-Roxas? What is the meaning of this?" Their father cries out, his mouth slightly agape; appalled by what he's just witnessed.

Instead of shrinking down though, Roxas stands taller. Instead of the disgust in his father's face making him feel ashamed, it gives him strength.

"Mom. Dad." He pauses and looks between the two of them. "I'm gay."

Then he grabs Axel's hand; who looks even more shocked than Mr. and Mrs. Bockmann. "Axel isn't just my friend. He's my boyfriend. And I love him."

His grip tightens on Axel's hand as he looks across his parents to his brother. Cloud nods at him and speaks. "Mom, Dad?"

They both turn to find their oldest son gripping the hand of the brunette man beside him. "I'm gay too. Leon is my boyfriend. Has been for four months."

Axel pipes up. "And Roxie and I have been together for six months." When they turn back to face him, he pales slightly but continues. "I swear Mr. and Mrs. Bockmann. I would never do anything to hurt your son. I'm in love with him, and someday," Axel pauses to turn and look at the blonde; making sure their eyes meet. "Someday, I wish to marry him."

The blonde's face breaks out in a huge grin as he looks up at the redhead. "You want to marry me?"

Axel laughs and tightens his hand around Roxas'. "Of course blondie. You didn't think I was just fooling around this entire time did you?"

Even as Roxas smiles, his father yells out. "Marriage? I will _not_ allow this! Not in my house!"

Cloud is the first one to speak up. "Father, try and understand!"

But his father whips around to stare straight at his oldest son. "And you! All those late nights you told us crashed at a friend's house! You were with him weren't you?"

He doesn't have to point at Leon for Cloud to understand. Wordlessly, he nods.

Mr. Bockmann yells. "I will _not_ have this kind of behavior under my roof! I demand that you change right this instant."

"Father, we can't change!" Cloud cries out at the same time that Roxas cries "This is who we are!"

Their father glares at the both of them, and then mutters with a deadly fierceness. "Either stop this madness, or get out of my house."

"Father!" Roxas cries out, his eyes pleading.

But Cloud has realized that this won't go anywhere. Still holding Leon's hand, he brushes by his parents and sweeps up Axel and Roxas, leading all of them to his room.

Then he shuts the door behind them.

Once inside, he grabs a suitcase and hurriedly begins packing his clothes and personal items. As he packs, he talks to Roxas. "You and Axel have you're luggage downstairs. We'll grab it as we head out. We'll go to Leon's place and we'll spend Christmas together there."

"But-but what about Mom and Dad?" Roxas asks simply, his eyes filling with tears as he sinks onto Cloud's bed; looking like a five-year old that just got yelled at for drawing on the walls.

Cloud stops his packing and points outside the door. "Did you not just hear all that? They can't accept Rox. It's best to just give them their space."

He throws another item into the suitcase and then zips it shut. Cloud glances over at Roxas, who is being comforted by his boyfriend.

With a heavy heart, he walks over to his younger brother. The person he's always looked out for his entire life. _You and me against the world._ That's what he told his brother when they were younger and Cloud had protected him from some bullies. That's when he promised to never let anyone hurt his little brother.

He kneels down and puts his hands on his brothers. "Rox, look at me." The younger blonde looks up, his blue eyes red from crying. "Hey," Cloud smiles and tilts his chin up with his fingers. "You and me against the world. Always has been, always will be."

Cloud smiles and wraps his arms around his brother in a hug. "I love you Rox. Even if they can't accept us, we still have each other."

"Don't forget about us!" Axel grins at the two brothers as Leon sits down next to them. "We're not about to leave you guys any time soon."

Leon nods curtly. "We're with you guys on this."

The blondes smile at the love, caring and understanding of their boyfriends.

"Group hug!" Axel cries and promptly squishes everyone with a great big bear hug. Being over six feet tall, he actually manages to do this pretty well.

This makes everyone laugh, the sorrowful mood vanishing into the night as they all hug back. Lighter than they were feeling before, the four leave Cloud's room and head downstairs.

As Axel grabs both his and Roxas' suitcases, Mr. Bockmann speaks up from where he stands by the fire. "So you're going to leave?"

Cloud stands tall this time, his time to be brave. "Yes Father. We are. If you want to apologize to us, you know both our cell numbers."

He lets out a cruel laugh. "Apologize? To you? I don't think so. This is against everything we stand for."

"Excuse me sir?" Leon stands up next to his boyfriend, blocking Axel and Roxas from the man; the redhead was still comforting the blonde. "But in the Bible, doesn't it say that God is loving of everyone, and accepting of all man's faults?"

That makes Mr. Bockmann pause, but not a moment later he yells out. "Get out of my house all of you! You're damning yourselves to hell and I will not be a part of it!"

Cloud shakes his head. "Come on guys." He then ushers everyone out of the house, taking one last look back. "Goodbye Father."

Then he shuts the door on him and turns to his brother and their boyfriends. And he smiles.

Roxas looks up at him. "Us against the world right?"

Axel grins and wraps an arm around the younger blonde's shoulders. "Us against the world Roxie."

Leon smiles and takes hold of Cloud's hand. "All of us. All four of us."

With smiles on their face, the four head off to Lon's apartment; all of them feeling freer than they had been in a long time.

* * *

**Please review! I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
